


Too risky meeting

by NellisTable



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dark Past, Hand Job, M/M, Painfull past, Porn With Plot, Young Malcolm, Young Twisted Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves didn't accept an offer from Kalista, but his nightmares in form of fragments of his past are still growing. Will he fight them or will he has to seek help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there we are. It tooks me some time to finish it and here it is. I think this gonna be story on 4 parts. This is SFW, but i promise the other parts will be NSFW ^^
> 
> Ou yea...my english is little bit bad(maybe worse), so don't be rude and just send me message where are mistakes :) I am just human ^^

Graves was lost in a nameless booze and thinking about everything. While on the Kalista and her wacky offer, and then again a moment about the past when it was not between him and Twisted Fate fucked up as it was now. Then he realized that he poured himself into the last shot of booze with a strange aromatics. He was well aware that the he will more consume this strange shit , the more he will reflect on the past and _him_.

He was alone in his modest apartment on the edge of a slum in Bilgewater with two bottle of rum and a box of cigars. He lay on the bed, thus trying to convince himself, that he was lying on was not a pile of old rotten planks and moldy mattresses. From the outside, the smell faded dovetail and the roar of the local pubs. It was nearly midnight, and now was the time when the slum life begins. But Graves was't in mood to live afterwards. In fact, he did not feel anything at all. Just so mired in rum and wonder where his life screwed up.

* * *

   _,,Well-played game. I am surprised., I hope you've heard about me."_

He quickly sat up. A reflection of the past he heard in his head, as it was yesterday. Nononono, not this shit again! He grabbed unthinkingly bottle and once swallowed a quantity equal to at least 4 drams. He was hoping to banish the beginning nightmare in the form of fragments of the past. Why him at the moment? Why he is every situation in my mind? Why I can not just forget it ... after all?

_,,You're the first one who ever managed to defeat me. It is quite rare. Tell me, stranger, what's your name?"_

Why must be the happiest memories of the most painful? Feelings of sadness and pain, tried to allay another long swallow. He delved deeper into his memories. In those oldest memories, when Bilgewater wasn't so soaked fish offals and dried blood in the streets.

* * *

_,,Graves? What about first name? A name I have not the honor to know? The name of a livin' person who was ever able to outsmart me? So be it. What a shame. However, what with the whole prize?"_

_,,Fifty-fifty. Or would ya rather a bullet between yar eyes?"_

_,,You do have a total of courage, I like you. Most fraudsters in Bilgewater have quick hands or senses, maybe you're the exception of gold."_

_,,What do ya mean by that?_

_,,Not only from your attitude and speech itself, but mostly out of sight. More than greed for dirty money gained is burnin' from you."_

_,,What ya're talkin' about? Do ya want to seduce me, thou ya won't have to share this prize?"_

_,,It's a bit early, is't  it? I'm tryin' to offer you mutual cooperation."_

_,,I'm workin' alone! In this town, ya have to rely only on yourself."_

_,,Think about it first hothead. It is true that this town is rotten to the deepest core, but imagine what we can do toghether. All our booty would be doubled. Together we can do more fun for more money. Thanks to my charm and your strength we could become more  than  the famous  king of pirates Vincent the Shadow  himself."_

_,,You are goin' after money and fame huh? Renowned Master Card will cooperate with an outlaw like me. I like how ya think, but just as easily can be gained my trust, you treacherous snake. I would agree ...with certain conditions."_

_,,Hmm? Listenin'..."_

_,,Few theft, if one of them fails, I'm done with ya and yar games. I'll take my money and leavin'."_

_,,You know how really entice me... very well then. I accept your condition and don't think that it's only a game...if I all of our actions impinge on great, you will tell me your first name."_

_,,Ya dirty snake... ya gotta deal!"_

_,,Era of the biggest conman and thief of Bilgewateru just beginning ..."_

* * *

**Get up asshole!**

* * *

 His voice yelled in his head. He awoke in his empty apartment with half consumed rum. Outside it was still alive, joyous laughter, music, everything during the day, you have no chance to be heard. He slowly got up and limped to half ruined window. Excessive leakage from, so even through the closed window you could hear everything as if it was open. Despite his blurred vision he was able to discern colors, and perhaps even individual characters. Typical underclass who rejoiced and celebrated every detail. Rather they celebrate that with them and their friends and families managed to survive another day in this rotten city in even worse conditions. Despite the stench of corpses and dovetail all possible residues guts of sea monsters they were able to have fun and enjoy life.

_Yeah home sweet home._

With a sneer he grabbed unfinished liquor, and took out two long swallows. He sat back on the bed and leaned against the cold wall. Alcohol level in his blood darkened his mind so much that he fell into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves didn't accept an offer from Kalista, but his nightmares in form of fragments of his past are still growing. Will he fight them or will he has to seek help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are. This is SFW too ^^ I am really sorry! I am very bad person! But seriously, next parts will be NSFW I PROMISE ^^

** 10 years ago **

The night was still young, cool, the only source of light was a warm fire. TF and Graves sat across from each other with a smile, sipping rum and recalculating a looted booty. Youthful fearlessness, confidence and enjoyment of them just glowed. No problems that would have long puzzled, they become in their way. A few hours ago they robbed several rich suckers during their private celebrations and they didn't notice that there were a few bags of gold lighter. Rather, almost all of them. A big reason to celebrate. They laughed, drank and nothing more needed. How simple life thiefs it can be when you're good. You have fame, money and whatever you can afford to do. _And each other._

,, So," TF started ,, if I remember correctly, ya owe me." Graves looked at him incredulously. TF continued. ,,We made a deal, then at the very beginnin‘." He grinned. He got up from the ground and moved next to Graves who wondered what was the deal. ,, Ya don‘t remember? I am really disappointed." He sighed in exasperation, and took another sip of rum. Graves thought and tried to figure up, with the help of clues that TF hinted, that day and deal. Meanwhile, TF swallowed two more shots, until he lost patience. ,,Well, I'll tell ya, but I want penalties, because ya forgot."

_What penalties? What is in his dirty mind?_ Graves thought. He turned to his partner, who looked more than mildly. ,,So, what is it?",,The day we met, ya made a deal with me. If all of our actions will be successful, ya'll tell me your name." Their faces were so close. You could say even dangerously. Graves felt the bitter scent of rum from his mouth. ,,Yeah, this on! I remember that...I forget. Sorry.",,Right. So I am listenin'." He waited with a smile. His eyes glowed with curiosity. Maybe it was the fire, maybe not. Graves hardly swallowed and looked into the fire. He had to avoid his hungry eyes somehow. Maybe he was just drunk, but he couldn't look at TF too long. He had such a strange urge to be closer to him.

_Much closer._

His thoughts then went into lustful place of his mind. And why not. TF was...handsome. Rumors of his charm were true. So far, not a single mortal could resist him. At least the rumors says.

,,Malcolm..." His voice sounded very drearily. He feared the possible ridicule. After all, TF was the first person whom he confided his name. ,,That is a nice name. Malcolm Graves.Total suit you. Mysterious, dangerous, obstinate, stubborn, strong ... appealing." That last word quite scared him. He turned to the drunk partner. He was watching him. Hungry hunter saw a perfect prey. _What is he staring at? Why are his eyes so cute?_ ,,Ya're drunk mate. That's why are ya sayin' such a crap!" He almost yelled with derision. He tried to hide his growing concern. TF however, was shrewd and let it just happen. ,, I am completely f-fine. I am tellin' true. Nice name. If ya like, " He yawned and made a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Hell, he has really nice hair._ That was one of the things on him which he really likes on the first view. Really lovely. The man had interesting hair. Long, black, soft... the prettiest hair in the whole Bilgewater. Where they rummaged some discoloration blondes. His hair was beautiful. _He is beautiful_. His hair also adorned gold frills, which had done a few decent braids _. I guess I'm not normal, but ... I really do like it._

,, I'll tell ya my name. " _That's ... pretty good deal. Maybe I expected a bit more, but ... NO! Ya lecherous idiot! It's a business partner, not a lover...or something like that. He wouldn't want me in that way._ ,, F-Fine,why not." He was always TF. He didn't know what was hidden behind the acronym for the name. Why he was actually hiding it? Nobody ever called him differently than TF. Half-drunk thief leaned over to his partner, who drowned in his thoughts. ,,About what are ya thinkin' so hard, Malcolm?"

Damn, that name was really weird. It sounded really bad. Maybe it was a stupid idea he told him. Although, TF was very sensitive to all debts. He clung after winning as well as his perfect appearance. He couldn't be wearing one spot of dirt. He always managed to make a scene when he only soiled his expensive shoes. Despite their lust for money which always dind't bring a positive and clear way, TF always kept himself spotlessly clean. Someone would have seemed too effeminate, but Graves accept that.

He liked ,that despite adverse living, he was still perfect. ,,How lon' will ya invent a fake name? That really interests me now." ,,Tobias." Whispered seductively. It altogether surprised Outlaw. ,,That's a...good name. I think." He slightly flushed. It was his first compliment ever. He never courted anyone. Never...no woman or man in his life didn't play such a role. So far the closest to "second base" got TF therefore Tobias. But now it was damn close. ,,Ya think? Do ya like it?" His innocent smile brightened his face clean. Pure as sea levels after the storm. It was so close. They hear the heartbeat of the other. He felt one another breath. Tobias's was bitter sweet, almost intoxicating. ,,I think it's cute name...."

_The cards were mixed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will happen next?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hint - NSFW


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves didn't accept an offer from Kalista, but his nightmares in form of fragments of his past are still growing. Will he fight them or will he has to seek help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is here. So this is NSFW as I promise!!!!!
> 
> Ou yea...my english is little bit bad(maybe worse), so don't be rude and just send me message where are mistakes :) I am just human ^^

Tobias straightened his shoulders. His shrewd hand slowly and gently started to crawl on Graves's arm to his face. ,,Ya're charmingly surprised." How he should look. During that time they worked with not one of them dared to such exceedance "friendly borders". Tobias's hand was pleasantly warm. Well both of them had a fever from the fireplace. Graves was speechless. Maybe he didn't want to talk. He barely felt his hand. His speeded up heartbeat. His blood flowed faster. ,,Ya‘now, " the card master said and lowered his eyes slightly. ,,we've been together the whole time and…I can't get ya out of my head."

,,Ya're just drunk and don't know what are ya talkin' about. Go to bed now!" He blurted desperately. He couldn't suppress his lusty fantasies, so he tried to suppress his actions.But Tobias took it a little more personally. ,,I. AM. COMPLETELY. FINE!" He shouted. He flicked his hair over Graves's face. He didn't do this often, but at this time, Graves was completely killed off. Delicate fragrance of Tobias's hair clung to him in the nose and it was not good. Only fanned the flames. He grabbed a few strands of hair and held it to his mouth. He could not resist the alluring scent. He was absorbing the sweet aroma as greedy drug. ,,So after all ... there is somethin' ya like on me..." He grabbed  arm, in which Graves was holding the strands of his hair. Graves didn't notice it. He was so dull that all events he completely ignored.

_Finally._

_Finally I've got so close ...it's so soft and gentle as the most expensive silk._

Suddenly, his hand was thrown out of his mouth and replaced by something far more subtle. Their lips filled the thin space between them. For one of them it was the first kiss in life. Despite so minimal touch, as if time stopped completely. Gentle warm feeling ran over Graves’s body. Really delightful feeling. The long awaited and even more wanted. He did not want to quit, but his lungs were reported lack of oxygen. He broke away from Tobias‘s lips and took a deep breath. And silence. Something moved in Graves’s heart. It was conscience.He recognized this feeling. Guilty. He did the only and the biggest crap in my life. He started something with the person who was just a friend. He crossed a forbidden boundary. He began to hate himself. _That's fucked up_. He turned his face to the warm fire. He could fail by shame. TF however, reacted differently than he expected.

,,How was that?" What? His mellifluous voice refreshed alcohol spoken to him. He looked at him senseless. TF smiled. _That damned smile_. ,,Ya look confused. Is it your first...?" ,,H-Hmm ..." He nodded disgraced. The stupidest secrets, which he didn't want to share... was just out. On the one side he didn't regret that his first kiss was stolen by his...best friend. But on the other, he wanted to bury somewhere. Very deep to hide his shyness. What is he thinkin' about me  right now? He lamented desperately in mind. Eyes ticked from the fire into the darkness. ,,That's cute. Would ya do it again?" His comment along with a question of his unexpected surprise. The brain said no, but his body wanted more. Much more. He slightly nodded and finally looked at TF. A really warm feeling. More than the fire itself, which slowly waned.

Without thinking he grabbed Tobias chin and pulled him closer. The second kiss was not gentle and shy like the first one. Despite the utter inexperience, the second attempt just they couldn't broke away from each other. After examining each other lips, TF spurred Graves gentle touch on the thigh to move from the place and tried bolder moves. Graves returned touching by palms on Tobias's half bare chest. Cheater immediately took the opportunity to kissing cunningly joined his eager tongue. Graves gave a guttural sigh and tried to imitate his every move. It was not so good as Tobias, even with hands slowly didn't know what to do. He held them still on the same place. One at Tobias's chest and the other was nearly crushed Tobias's wrist. He was becoming increasingly confused. Their excitement and body temperature grew every move. The ferocity of their kisses knew no bounds. Although Graves was heavier, cheater took advantage of his distraction and threw him on the cold ground.

,, W-What are ya doin'?" He sighed shooter when realized that he was lying on the ground, with his same horny companion. ,,I wanted...to move forward. Do ya have somethin' against it? " ,,N-not really..." Good sign for the next step. TF gave him a few small kisses on neck. Although Graves was a tough young man, he couldn't resist and slight sigh, that he inadvertently leaked when TF touched his skin. Why not, after all, he was the first who had made such an attempt. _Why am I so weak?_ Words echoed in Graves's head as stray bullet. The words that he could not recognize myself.

,,Are you nervous?" TF stopped at the Graves of abdominal muscles, which were shaking. Saying his heart leapt. _Nervous? What the fuck ya mean nervous? Nervous about the fact that we kissed few seconds ago? Nervous that ya are touchin‘ me? Nervous that I am horny like never before? Nervous that ... I-I'm afraid?_ So many things could tell him on the spot, but he was too afraid. He was afraid of TF's reaction, he'd better not even want to imagine. He didn't answer. Just perform a gesture with his head and sighed. He was not very good at hiding emotions. It was the kind of guy ,what‘s on heart is on tongue'. TF was the exact opposite. He managed to hide all his feelings, emotions until now. Everything at this moment broke. ,, I will continue when ya answer. " His finger circled on the erect member. Over tight trousers of one of the most expensive leather sea monsters, the painful member trembled and the presence of foreign contact increased the total hardness. Every movement increased in the excitement shooters, which he expressed guttural gasps. ,,Simmer down, hotshot. Tell me the true and I will ensure that ya gonna feel more than amazin'. "Actually, Graves recently dreamed about these obscene speeches, which were precisely directed as poisonous arrows. And even though he couldn't admit it. He was just too proud to be reduced to such a low level.  ,,Maybe ya're amazin' speaker, but I prefer the actions. " Inflame - done! In this point shooter always scored. And his expectations were fulfilled. Thanks slowly weakening fire that barely burned, were absorbed utter darkness and they could neither recognize the expression of the other.

,, I'll do whatever ya want, just three words." His throbbing cock was freed from the tight pants and exposed to cold air. The intensity escalated and Graves quickly loosing patient. In his mind he offered many words, so he tooks all his pride, randomly and slowly uttered three words. ,,Suck. My. Dick." Tobias gently put his mouth on the tip and slowly lick all the precum. Even the feeling that it touches someone else ... the feeling of which have long dreamed. It scared him and even more excited him. He suppressed in himself explosions bliss. ,,Come on hotshot, show me how much ya like it when I am touchin' ya." He kissed the tip and began to suck gently. _Fuck. This is a really weird feeling._ He couldn't suppress lust. He sighed as TF ordered. Completely lost his last bit of pride here. Over the loud beating of his own heart he heard a slight chuckle. ,,Good boy."

After these words, Graves's hard cock was drowned in Tobias's mouth. Wet warmth enveloped him. He gasped joyfully and tried to look down at his partner. The view of his dick in cheater's mouth and it was ... sexy and hot. Before he could say anything, Tobias began to move, and every way his eager tongue made the real show. Graves enjoyed every single movement. Engulfed in the euphoria, he grabbed Tobias's hair and forced him to suck him to the very limit. Accompanied by cheaters guttural cries. Several of the same moves and his throat could no longer continue to accept such a painful pressure. _I want to see him._ He tore his dick from inside his wet mouth and let him breath. Spittle ran down his face and his eyes was more than seductive. ,,Malcolm..." He sighed like a bitch in heat. Language toured mouth. ,,Do ya like it when ya've got my cock so deep? ",,Y-Yes, but ..." pure agony with ever increasing demands to satisfy totally destroyed all his senses. ,,But what?!" Yelled desperately with the perception that he was only irritates by Tobias, as was his habit. With submissive gaze he smiled

,,Ya should wake up." _What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will happen next?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hint - More NSFW obviously


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IT'S DONE! I am really sorry for such a long time, but my mind blowed up and my school hit me right into my face...BUT HERE IT IS! FULL OF PERVERT STUFF. HAVE FUN
> 
> ...  
> My english is poor...just warning

He woke up. His head throbbed as after an explosion in rat warehouse docks. Eyes ticked across the ceiling and felt how his forehead ran down sweat. _Just a dream?_ His heartbeat was louder than his thoughts. Loudly breathing like he just ran after him.

,,Oh, shit ..." He rubbed his eyes in terror. He realized that the sudden intake of hard alcohol in large quantities and made him one of the most delicate events that his former my partner experienced. Through totally suppressed eyesight he felt something overlies the entire lower half of the body. But his member was hard ... but moist. _Why do I feel so weird?_ He looked at the spot from which spread the the strange feeling.

,,Mornin', partner." _That voice_.

,,A-Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me ?!" Gtraves yelled so loud that the windows quaked.  Just like in a dream, it was Tobias who was layinghalf on his body. Actually, today he was Twisted Fate, as he so wittily calling himself. _What was wrong with his normal name?_

He didn't answer. Just slyly smiled and licked Graves solid cock from top to bottom. Tongue circled several times around hypersensitive tip. Licked sweet precum and kissed every sensitive part gently. Slowly and agonizingly repeated his tricks several times until Graves directly moaned for mercy. He enjoyed shooter's vulnerability. Graves just writhed in forbidden pleasure, which his former partner indulged. Hot spit flowed down on his erect cock and his blood boiled in directly. Thanks to dulled senses by alcohol, Graves was not enable to coerce ex-partner to get faster and harder or completely stop. He managed a barely soft guttural moans that he tried to violently suppress, but he failed. With increasing pressure to raise his complaints when he fell to the entreaties of the poor.

,,T-Tobias ..."

,,That's right...show me how much ya desire to be sucked by me." Cheater smiled and gave him a soft but distinctive bites on the most sensitive parts. Tip, raised vein...was there place that was not squeamish at that moment? Graves bucked his hips, fingers tihgtly holded a blanket and let the euphoria completely absorbed him, which cheater wanted. Suddenly he stopped. He sat down. As he wanted to leave. He waited with a smile. Quietly, he watched Graves mired in ever increasing desperation. He waited for the right moment.

,,Did ya miss me?" 

The sentence, which Graves couldn't answer so easily. Every part of his body was able to answer for themselves. The two most important parts, however, hadn't the same opinion. _Heart_ , wounded several times by the same person, by the the man who felt in love with, was pounding as if it wanted to tear out from his chest and hurts really bad. Pain recurring in irregular intervals, which couldn't be stifle even with the toughest  and the strongest alcohol. It screamed **_yes_** , but the second part didn't want to admit. _Brain_ , stupefied vices in the form of cheap alcohol, advocated **_not_**. But what was stronger? 

,,Did ya loose your vocal cords thanks to this booze?" TF reached for a bottle and examined it. ,,Ya don't have money on somethin' better?" He sniffed the strange aroma and drank little bit. He shuddered with disgust. 

,,Ya dropped into deep shit partner, but I'm here to help ya back on your feets..." _How kind words from the  liar_. Although Graves was easily absorbed by euphoria and still able to discern truth from lies. TF always lied, so why be honest after all these years?

,,Well then, let's move little faster. On my only important question ya still did not answer,  so I'll help ya a little..." _I wonder which of them all was the most important? Ya told  me so much questions, that I am not even able to remember._ He sneered under his breath a little tried to recall one of the million questions that TF asked.

,,It's simple, tell me the truth and we can play one of three possible endings ... it depends only on your answers." _And what the fuck was the question?_ He tried. He really tried to remember, but painful member hungry for attention and increasing pain was stronger. _Quickly remember ya idiot, or he will attack._

_,,Did ya miss me?"_

_That was the question! But how to answer on it? Three possible endings? Is among them the one in which I will wring his neck like a chicken? How much of what the answer will affect the end of this tomfoolery? Should I be honest or lie like that he did and is doing always? Fuck it..._

,,Y-Yes, I've missed ya..."

 _And what will happen now? Why am I such a wuss? Even after all?_ Tobias stared at him with open-mouthed. He wondered. Literally, he broke his mind. For a moment, almost a full minute, he starend into dark. He held delicately moist partner's penis in his hand.

,,Wow..." He took a breath.

,,that... totally surprised me." He took off his coat, vest, shirt but his smile stayed. _That damned smile._

,,W-What do ya mean?" Tobias's body earned many new scars after those few years, but it was still just as sexy. _I want to touch him_. The strength in his hands restored and he was able to touch every scar he could see.

,,A lot has changed, but some things didn‘t ..." With a grin enjoyed Graves‘s touches on his body.

,,Your stubbornness, your ego, your taste ... "He licked his lips slowly. _Shit, how does he do it?_ Graves heart pounded with excitement as he watched Tobias and his verbal excesses. He was like a professional whore, perfectly maintained, ageless, any word or even gesture gets your blood to boil.

,,However, I didn‘t come here to talk with ya, I came to have fun, and ya  know exactly, what kind of fun I mean, need and want right here, right now." He quickly stripped off his clothes, Graves did the same thing. _He really wants it ... I actually do want it too. Pretty bad. Shit, I must take him right now._

Graves grabbed Tobias's narrow neck, knocked on the bed and began to fight for dominance in the form of fierce and hungry kisses. They were so fierce that several tipped teeth. It did not matter to them how much air they remained in their lungs, this was a struggle in which only the stronger wins. They didn't want to give up to each other, both of them had his own trick to achieve a prize, whether the win was in gold or in dominance. Biting lip, iron aftertaste didn't stop them . Pulling their hair, scraping their nails into shoulders, back, deep into skin. _Extra points._ The more marks, the lower rank. Tobias's hands, however, were much smarter and faster. His hands were focus on Graves weakest and especially the most sensitive part of the body. He grabbed both of their erect cocks and began to slowly and agonizingly rub together. Precum both of them served as a short, but effective lube. How simple. They sighed into each other's mouths until one of them, the less resilient, lost all his patience.

Graves grabbed Tobias wrists, gripped, ripped him out of the bowels of their crotches, and sank into the mattress, directly Tobias overhead. At the same time they were interrupting wild kissing, so they could breathe.

,,Malcolm..." he sighed seductively

,,Take me." _Can’t beg, ya bitch?_ He leaned over his partner. He felt his breath, heard his heartbeat.

,,Say it again, I dind’t hear ya." With a mischievous smile he replied while tried to remember if there was a lube in that dirty room.

,,Do ya suffer premature senile deafness? I want ya to fuck me!" _Still missin‘ somethin‘_. Graves unexpectedly granted a gentle kiss on his red lips.

,,Be polite when ya are askin‘ somethin‘ from me, or I'll tie ya up and torture ya until mornin‘." It was very easily feasible threat. Enough for one wrong word, and it was over.

,,Try it again and decently!" he threatened. He held Tobias’s thin wrists in one hand and the other gripped his face. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear his begging. He wanted to see those begging eyes.

,,Fuck me ... please ... " _Much better_.

,,Good boy. " He kissed him again. It was not soft or ravenous kiss. This time it was a deep, slow, strong, yet gentle. That was how both of they imagined it, but they hadn't the courage to did that before. Just when they broke, Graves began to fumble in his nightstand.

,,My hat ... " Tobias sighed and pointed to his thrown hat. Graves didn't understand for a moment, then he looked up and saw what they really needed. _Lube and a condom? That's how I like it._

Without delays, with fingers dipped in cold lubricant, slowly penetrated into Tobias's tight entrance. One finger first, then two. Slowly, agonizingly, properly. He repeated it over and over again when his companion underneath sighed. Tensions escalated, strength and speed of movement of the fingers was increased, as well as Tobias's complaints. Every of his powerful movement made Tobias's legs to stretch more and more, to improve access and thus more pleasure. Then he drowned inTobias just three fingers and he gave it particularly loudly. When he hit the _sweet spot_ , Tobias's body shook as if an electric current passed through him. He grunted enthusiastically and moaned for more, much more.

,,I think ya're ready ... " He sighed.

,,Get up." He said. Tobias did it without hesitate. He sat down. Graves kept infront his face unopened condom

,,Your job." _I wanna fun too_ . Tobias blinked twice, opened the pouch by teeth and pulled the rubber packing out, grabbed the tip and carefully put it on. _Fuck, how I want it._ In the blink of an eye he again fell on his back and placed his hard and wounded cock into the prepared entrance.

Tobias sighed softly, almost as if got scared, but he knew very well what was going to happen. And the waiting was destroying him more. He could feel it. He felt so close to him, and yet he was so far away.

,,Open yourself to me, Tobias."

He pushed into. Slowly, he drowned deeper into Tobias. Tight wall, crushed him and excited even more. Each shift increased the intensity of his wailing. He had to get deeper. He had to be inside him. And so it happened. Just when he was literally buried inside his tight hole, they loudly grunted approvingly. They trembled. Took a deep breathe, and over all of that, they wanted more. He grabbed his thighs, exalted them and began to move slowly swaying motion to made his hole accessible.

,,Fuck...Malcolm..."

 _Fuck, don't do that._ During the first few moves, Graves increased the tempo. Above all, Tobias  welcomed it with louder sigh. He tried to adapt to Graves's speed. He put his hands on shooter's muscular chest. He touched his scarred body, effectively amounted to an increase of intensity and speed.

,,Ya want it really bad don't ya?!" He sighed in euphoria and several times hit the Tobias's _sweet spot_. That triggered a wave of lust and wailing prayers and sighs. Exactly such a pace both required. Violent and deadly. Both wanted to reach it, both of them wanted to forget everything, they wanted to experience only the current euphoria, which was directly absorbed. What movement, that moans. As from Tobias's as from Malcolm's mouth. He dug his nails into thighs, trying to hold on for a moment, a moment, literally pound into Tobias. Pound into him with such force that his body accepts the pressure, almost unending delight he offers with wild movements. He had to turn it back beggining touches on the body, futile gasps that filled the room, eager glassy eyes, which darted between him and the ceiling.

,,I-I'm so close ..." Tobias gasped desperately. Graves saw it as only an opportunity to torture his partner to death. Than anything he could protest, Tobias found himself on his stomach, legs wide apart, painful cock and on the verge of collapse, and the entrance was empty. ,,Hands." Shaking hands found themselves in solid pliers. Brutally he broke into it and continued his work. Raw, fast, devastating movements, deeply buried in the bowels of Tobias knew no end nor borders. So perfectly deep. Perfect bliss swallowed him up, while the last strength tried to reach a common climax. He felt as Tobias on the border, complaints, pleas, even saliva unfussy control. Also, it was at the border. _For once, I will help ya_. Grabbed Tobias's wailing cock and joint movements approached the final.

,,M-Malcolm...more...more...please!"

,,T-Tobias!"

A few more accurately-aimed movements and their cumming was accompanied by a loud explosion of emotion reached its peak. Hot sperm adhered to the sheet, and also deep in Tobias. Their bodies trembled like never before. Maybe like last time...many years ago. Malcolm left Tobias entrance, with proper condom containing semen committed and dropped to the ground. Then he felt into bed exhausted, tried to extricate from the cloud of euphoria. Unwittingly threw a hand over Tobias trembling body and pulled him close to his sweaty chest.

,,This is a bit disgustin'."

,,Shut up princess..." Graves said irritably. Tobias merely smiled, snuggled to his partner. The smell of pure sex, alcohol and tobacco were planted in the air. Same smell like years ago when as a young suckers were taking a common time in bed and beyond it.

 

,,I missed ya too, Malcolm. Maybe a bit too much ... "

After a while they both fell asleep and forgot everything that was and indulged deserving rest. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wants bonus chapter, so i hope I will finish it earlier than this :D
> 
> And thank you all of you for reading ^^


End file.
